Survival of the Fittest
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: You'd think that the most difficult part would be realizing that you liked a girl; but no, apparently for Chloe the most difficult part of this relationship was actually surviving it. I mean it was understandable to a point, Beca was clumsy… but this was just ridiculous. Beca/Chloe


**A/N:** Not sure about the ending of this one but I didn't want to change the rating to M for what would have been a very short scene. Though I will probably do an M fic next… Ill see.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You'd think that the most difficult part would be realizing that you liked a girl; and not just a silly little girl crush or some form of admiration, no, this was somewhere between a full blown "let me do bad, bad things to you and make you scream" lust and an "I have named all of our children and planned our future" longing.

Well okay, maybe if the girl you like is Beca Mitchell then it's more understandable if the hard part is getting her to realize that she has mutual feelings. Though after five months of not so subtle flirting, all nighters in one another's rooms or over skype and endless suggestive text messages you do finally get your clumsy and spontaneous disaster of an attempt to be asked on a date, which of course you say yes to anyway even if the question did end in a series of "uh's" "shit's" and fast shallow breaths.

But no, apparently for Chloe the most difficult part of this relationship was actually surviving it. I mean it was understandable to a point. Beca was a clumsy person under that too cool to care façade, so the first time Chloe wasn't even really surprised, especially given the circumstances…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their first official date had been a lot of fun, and something Chloe would never in a million years have expected Beca to organise by herself. She'd been picked her up at her door at seven thirty sharp and taken on a picnic in a park just off campus – during which they were serenaded by more of Beca's mixes – followed by a movie, and by the time they were walking back towards Chloe's dorm both girls were aware that this was something they absolutely had to do again, and soon.

"I had a_ really_ great time tonight." Chloe emphasised as she unlocked her door, turning to face her date rather than open it. "We really should do this again…" She added, stepping right into the petite brunettes bubble as she spoke.

"I am all for that. Though next time you're so planning it… this whole romantic thing is exhausting." Beca informed her, slumping her shoulders and puffing out a breath for dramatic effect. "I don't know how guys do it." She added with a small laugh, apparently not uncomfortable with the fact that the red head in front of her was a lot closer than she had been all night.

"Okay next time I'll be the guy then." Chloe laughed. "Though you realize that means you'll have to wear heels." She added teasingly, raising her eyebrows as she looked down at Beca's converse clad feet.

"Oh would you look at that, maybe I don't like you that much after all…" Beca shot back with a smirk, glancing down quickly at her feet before meeting Chloe's crystal blue eyes again, still smiling.

"Maybe I'll just have to change that." Chloe purred, inching even closer to the shorter girl, so there were mere millimetres between them and placing her hands firmly on her small waist, pulling her closer still.

Neither was sure what happened next, but in the same moment that Beca stood on tiptoe to reach Chloe's lips the taller girl bent her head down to reach and the result was nothing short of disastrous. Their faces collided, and most definitely not in the romantic way they'd both hopped, and Chloe went tumbling back clutching her nose and yelping.

"OH MY GOD SHIT!" Beca screeched, rubbing her forehead and staring at Chloe, eyes set wide in horror. "I didn't... I mean that was a mistake oh my god I'm so… SHIT THERE'S BLOOD!" She gasped, covering her face with her hands when the taller girl finally took her hand away.

"Beca it… it's fine, I'm uh… fine." Chloe breathed out, wincing every time her face moved as it made the now constant pulsing pain that was shooting up through her nose considerably worse.

"No, no, no, you need… you need to see a doctor like now!" Beca stammered raking her fingers through her hair. "I need to um… I need to take you uh… there's one on campus. Shit I'm so sorry." She repeated, seeming at complete loss for words.

Instead the younger girl took two deep and calming breaths before walking over and taking both Chloe's wrists in her hands, pulling them up and resting them against her chest as she examined the damage carefully, a sad and guilty look swimming in her eyes.

"It doesn't look broken." She whispered after a while. "I mean I'm not a doctor or anything, but it doesn't look like bent… just bleeding. You should still see a doctor though." She added, subconsciously tucking loose strands of Chloe's hair gently behind her ear as she spoke.

"I'm sure I'll live." Chloe whispered in return, actually feeling the pain lesson now, though she wasn't sure if it meant the pain was actually going away, or if it was merely the fact that her hands were resting against Beca's chest in a way she could feel the other girls frantic heart rate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She did in fact survive with nothing more than a week long purple bruise to show for it that made Beca apologise every time she saw it and made Aubrey scream at Beca just a little more until it faded. She also managed to survive their second date without incident, although the kiss goodbye at the end of the night was far more strategic and military than it was sweet and romantic.

The third date however was turning out to be a lot more promising. The kissing at the door had gone down without incident and had even escalated all thanks to Aubrey being away for the weekend leaving the apartment, and in particular the couch, completely free.

"Bed… my uh, bed." Chloe managed to hiss out, teeth clenched as Beca assaulted her neck in a series of bites and kisses, doing everything in her power to leave a visible trail leading down to her collarbone.

"You sure?" Beca panted, never looking up from the task in hand as she began to kiss along the taller woman's collarbone, quickly undoing the top two buttons of Chloe's top to make the task at hand easier.

"Mmm." Was the only response Chloe could muster as Beca's hot wet kisses glided across her chest. "Now." She added with more determination, pushing both of them to a standing position before attaching their lips again, using her knowledge of her apartment layout to guide them both towards her room, hands already making quick work of Beca's top which was haphazardly thrown across the room along the way.

Of all the things that could have gone wrong in this situation however, one of them tripping, an item of clothing getting stuck, hell even the ceiling falling in on them, Chloe did not see this injury coming at all.

They'd successfully managed to navigate through the bedroom door and were just inches from the promise of amazing sex when the shrill sound of the phone came crashing through the serine moment, causing Beca to jump a mile, thus disentangling the two and sending Chloe stumbling backwards, trying to steady herself against her desk and failing as her wrist bent awkwardly where she caught the side of the hard wood and sent her plummeting towards the floor anyway, landing with a thud.

Beca was immediately at her side, again stuttering and stammering about how sorry she was and how the phone had just scared her and how she was officially the worst date ever and how she was going to call a doctor this time for sure.

"Beca I'm fine." Chloe laughed once the short girl had ceased her rambling to catch her breath, raising the hand she'd attempted to use to break her fall to silence the other woman. "_Oh_." She hissed out. "No not fine, shit I'm not fine." She relented quickly, immediately bringing the hand back down to rest in her lap a pained expression on her face.

"Oh shit your wrist, is it okay?" Beca panicked noting Chloe's gesture and obvious discomfort.

"I think it's just… it's just sprained." Chloe explained, raising the hand gingerly and trying to move the wrist, wincing in discomfort as she done so. "I just need some ice for it and it'll be fine." She added when she noticed Beca's furrowed brow.

"You sure?" Beca questioned, placing her own hand carefully over Chloe's wrist and stroking her thumb along it gently. "I mean you fell pretty hard and I don't mind going to the doctors shirtless if it means you'll be okay." She added with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind you going to the doctors shirtless either." Chloe giggled. "In fact I wouldn't mind if you went everywhere shirtless, but alas there's no need to take me this time… I really will be okay with a pack of ice and someone to cuddle with." She added.

"I can do that." Beca smiled, liking the fact that she was finally able to be of use, rather than just the villain in all of this. "You go to the couch and I'll get ice, pillows, blankets and as many of the cheesy comedies I know you own as I can carry." She ordered her, standing now and helping the other girl to her feet carefully before she hurried off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her wrist was fine in a few days, and this time Aubrey couldn't even be mad at Beca because ironically enough it had been her calling to ensure that the pair weren't having sex anywhere other than Chloe's bed… something Beca had been less than pleased about when Chloe told her.

They even managed to get through two consecutive dates after that without major incident, though in both cases Aubrey and Kimmy Jin making it impossible for anything more than a goodnight kiss – surprisingly Aubrey being more of a hindrance than the discomforting Asian because although the last incident was her fault, she still felt Beca was out to do serious damage to Chloe, and was thus protecting her best friend fiercely by being sure to be awake, no matter how late they returned from their dates.

Date number six however seemed to be bypassing the roommate problem, as upon peaking her head through the apartment door to see a pleasantly Aubrey free room, Chloe dragged Beca inside, both girls giggling quietly.

"Told you forgetting to mention our date to her would work in our favour." Beca gloated quietly, knowing that the other girl was still in the apartment somewhere, though at this hour probably asleep.

"I know, though you realize she's the lightest sleeper in the world." Chloe informed her in a whisper, frowning as she spoke. "As much as a throaty moan and she'll be up here with her pepper spray threatening your life."

"I know." Beca sighed, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous, yet painfully believable statement. "Though actually I do have other intentions for this date I'll have you know." She continued, smirking up at the taller girl.

"Oh? Intentions other than finding a way to have my best friend arrested for assault you mean?" Chloe laughed airily.

"Something like that." Beca agreed. "Though seriously come here for a second." She added, taking Chloe by the hand and leading her as quietly as possible over to the couch, both girls wincing as the couch gave a low creaking when they sat.

"Jesus Beca are we about to have the relationship talk or something?" Chloe joked lightly, her eyebrows suddenly springing up when Beca didn't immediately laugh her question off. "Holy shit are we having a relationship talk? Are you breaking up with me?" She fired out rapidly, still managing to keep her tone low, though the panic was still evident.

"No! What? No of course I'm not." Beca finally managed to reassure her, taking both Chloe's hands in her own. "The opposite actually." She added with a semi confused look. "I was uh… I was actually wondering if like, if um… you'd maybe consider being my girlfriend… or something." She mumbled, cursing under her breath when she was done, knowing she'd messed that speech delivery up.

Chloe laughed, she properly laughed before realizing she was meant to be quiet and quickly covering her mouth, still shaking as the audible giggles managed to slip out.

"Keep laughing and I'm retracting my offer." Beca huffed after a moment, her cheek turning crimson.

"No, no it's not that I swear." Chloe promised, managing to calm her giggles. "I just… I kind of presumed we were already girlfriends, and I thought that's what you thought as well and then for you to get so worked up about something that I've presumed since the second date it's just… it's really, really cute is all." She explained. "And actually kind of sexy." She added, leaning in and placing a soft but passionate kiss on Beca's lips, both women smiling against each other's mouths.

"Sexy enough for you not to care if I get pepper sprayed by Aubrey?" Beca mumbled against Chloe's mouth, her tongue gliding across the other girls bottom lip as one hand snaked up into her hair and the other came to rest on her waist, Chloe's hands mimicking her actions as one moved up Beca's side and the other came to rest on her shoulder.

"Aca-scuse me you will not!" Came the shrill and unmistakable sound of Aubrey's voice from behind the pair causing both of them to jump.

That was all that was needed though, one flinch from Beca with their heads in such close proximity and of course, as if by some sort of magical law of the universe, Chloe was left injured again, this time a solid head-butt to her eye causing in instantaneous throbbing to ricochet through her skull and a low groan to escape her lips.

"Jesus Christ." Chloe sighed in exasperation, hand covering her most recent war wound.

"Are you…" Beca began to ask, all the genuine concern that had been there the first two times still present in her tone as she inched closer to the other girl, lightly moving her hand away from her face so she could examine the damage for herself.

"Please Beca… don't finish that sentence." Chloe sighed with a half laugh before she stood abruptly. "Just come out to the hall with me, we can finish this conversation there." She added, grabbing the smaller girl and pulling her along, ignoring Aubreys guff of laughter and comment about how it wasn't a conversation she'd interrupted.

Once safely out of the apartment and away from the prying eyes of her crazy best friend Chloe wasted no time in pushing Beca against the opposite wall and kissing her hard and fast, pulling back just as the other girl really got into it.

"I'm never going to have sex with you… am I?" Beca groaned, feeling the tickle of Chloe's breath against her lips as their foreheads rested against one another's.

"Not if you keep trying to kill me." Chloe shot back with a wink, her eye being considerably less painful now. "It really kills the mood… ya know?" She continued with a giggle.

"Oh I don't know… I think Aubrey's got that one covered." Beca shot back ruefully, a smile gracing her own features none the less as she found the sound of her girlfriends laughter to be contagious in that way.

"We'll see about that…" Chloe replied after much consideration. "Be here tomorrow at eight, I'll cook." She informed her other half, the same thoughtful expression still in place.

"I can do that." Beca replied evenly, knowing that this meant Chloe planned on having a firm talk with her psychotic bestie once she went back inside. "And if you're supplying food I suppose I'll do music." She added, kissing Chloe once more on the tip of the nose before she pulled away and started to leave.

"Oh, and Beca…" Chloe called after her, just as she was about to go back inside. "Don't forget to bring an overnight bag." She teased once the other girl had turned, blowing her one last kiss before disappearing inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There they were though, five months of flirting and two months of dating and there they finally were. Aubrey had been ordered out for the night, the apartment had been fool proofed and the rest as they say, was history, as both girls lay tangled up in one another, nothing but a thin layer of sheets covering their naked forms, Chloe silently stroking her hand through Beca's chocolate brown hair as the other girl dozed peacefully on her chest.

"Are you not asleep yet?" Came a small mumble moments later, causing Chloe to laugh softly.

"Just thinking…" The older girl confessed, gazing down lovingly as Beca's sleep heavy eyes opened defiantly to meet her stare.

"Oh… What about?" Beca prompted, stifling a yawn as she spoke that caused her nose to wrinkle in the most adorable way Chloe had ever seen.

"Just… How it was so worth it." Chloe told her with a smile, elaborating when Beca merely creased her brow. "A bust nose, a sprained wrist and a busied eye but tonight… tonight was so worth it." She concluded, feeling Beca smirk into her chest briefly, before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
